


Unknown Future

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coronavirus(COVID-19), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: A virus hit and everyone is at risk.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unknown Future

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are interested in seeing this turn into a story please let me know. Even if it is just one person who want this to be turned into a story I will write it.

The virus came without warning, no one's prepare for it. The world is now in a panic, but for me, my only thought is for the woman I love, one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's the most caring person I know if anything happens to her I have no idea what I would do with myself. 

Being around her calms me, when we talk it soothes me, if we argue I can not stay mad at her, we talk our problem out. I know I fell in love with her the day I gave her my umbrella. Please let her be okay.


End file.
